old friends,new enemies
by gormogon
Summary: I love this show and had to do a fic about the two lovers that never were,and the phone which was their main mode of communication!enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Same routine,different day**

Just as Miss Parker was having a good day so far,which for her included ordering Broots around like he was her pa instead of a fellow colleague and chiding Sydney for taking a secret call from Jard and not informing was sick of Broot's clumsiness and Sydneys paternal were like Laurel and Hardy without the punchlines and she was their wait that's too ordinary a comparison for the purgatory that is The Centre.

Smiling that unique Cruella da ville-esque smile to herselfwhile imagining Broots and Sydney in the outside world,where Broots is being hunted by zookeepers,she is interrupted by a call.

'yes'

'I presume this is Miss Parker'

'May I ask who's calling please or how you got this number?'

'all I called to say was that you need to leave Jarod alone,stop hunting him like the monsters you are and leave him be happy you and your minions'

Not recognising the soft voice on the phone giving such a passionate warning,Misss Parker is caught off guard.

'you know Jarod then and he has told you about us'

'we watched the wizard of oz last week, he likes to call you the wicked witch'

'how sweet he gave us nicknames, heyyy how about you give me his address and I can send him a thank you card for the thought'

'so you can dispatch your flying monkees,no way I know what you did to him'

In Miss Parkers mind she saw herself giving Broots a kick start on the take off had to stifle a laugh.

'Ill even throw in a complimentary gift basket'

Her false kindness could be compared to a snake about to eat its pray.

'oh Jarod and I go back a long way but of course he probably told you all abut it the bits he can remember anyway Miss…

'oh your good but I'm better Jarod was a turning point in my life and for all that you have done to him he's the most humane person I have met'

Oh yippee what do you know lab boy has formed a close acquaintance. She would pay to see it,it must be like watching two different species you that experiment had already been carried out between Miss Parker and Jarod years ago,tested and had to be a punishment from her father for not finishing her homework she was sure of wouldn't be so cruel for no reason.

'Jenny what are you doing who's on the phone?' Jarods voice in the background was husky and rough like jagged wood,as if he'd just woken up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading,reviewing and for just watching the show in general.I love it and I hope you guys do too ****J**

'Jarod,I'm sorry… I just had to-

'hello sir would you like to order breakfast in bed?'

On hearing her sarcastic derisive voice,Jarod grits his teeth as a as always he hits back just as hard.

'oh Miss Parker I wasn't aware that you were in the service industry now…then again it would be a smart career move for someone who has become idle and unable to fulfill certain tasks given to you…ooh…is it three years ago now…then again your face is the last thing anyone need to see in the morning'

For some reason this made her think instantly of used to catch him watching the sun illuminating her face and call her the 'earthbound angel' .She wasn't going to let Jarod get the last word though..

'unlike yours? tell me do you sleep with the lights off or does sleeping beauty realise she's kissing the frog and not the prince?'

He snorts offhandedly at this.

'its business as usual around here Jarod unlike some having all play and no work,do you think she'd meet up for a coffee?'

'I didn't think they let you out of the cage Miss Parker,you know what they say frightened animals tend to harm themselves in strange surroundings-

'or maybe she's getting to know your father…oh no wait he's in hiding I forgot'

'oh I thought you'd be more concerned about your father's frankenstein experiment or the russian brides skeletons in your brothers closet perhaps?'

'what do you know about my family?you barely know your family tree only has one branch Jarod,because all the rest have died or been broken off…seems to be a repetitive thing with you'

'ooh have I touched a nerve Miss Parker…tut tut,you know what they say,you cant kill a good thing although they never mention how its not easy to get rid of a parasite either'

To be honest to herself,he had touched a nerve but not for the reasons he was angry from the start of the phone call…to even dwell on the fact that a lab rat had more of a social life than she did upset her and disturbed her enough to induce a physical reaction.

'bored of the cat and mouse game already Jarod?'

'well three years is quite a long time Miss Parker,down in the dungeon I would get bored of my toys within days'

so she was a plaything to him?

'now as always it is interesting talking to you but I was just on my way out to enjoy that thing called my life,you should really do it sometime too…research it a bit or force Broots to do it for you'

In a low voice she only used for Jarod in times of vulnerability she replied

'its over for me Jarod,that fantasy died with Tommy'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

'Miss Parker you still have a long life to lead and you're not a prisoner of the centre anymore,you're a prisoner of yourself…you're the only one keeping yourself hostage. Tommy just wanted you to be free and experience real happiness whether he was there to share it with you or not'

'he once told me that he wanted children with you one day as something that was all yours and had nothing to do with the centre,brand new and not a constant reminder of the centre-

'Jarod please-

'he also thought you'd make an affectionate mother-

'Jarod,that's not me-

'Tommy didn't think so and neither do I,I have seen the real you Parker and I have to agree,and even when you tried to push Tommy away because of your doubts he stayed,he fought for you but he needs you to keep fighting now for it all to mean something,if you give up-

'Jarod please don't tell me I'm giving up on Tommy I….loved him and nothings going to change that'

Even as he said this he heard the whimper of the 10 year old Parker again and he considered how truly beautiful she was when she was flawlessly human.

But the distrustful Parker was never hidden far enough.

'please tell me you're not pretending to be a psychologist right now Jarod?'

'no but there is a ski slope waiting for me…oh and Miss Parker?'

'what?' she growled as she wiped tears on her grey blouse.

'enjoy your gift,I picked it out myself' Jarod was almost startled when he turned around on the bed to face Elisabeth,his phone conversation with Parker must have put him in a trance,how did she have that affect over him?

She was so foolish,every time she answered the phone to him she convinced herself she had the upper hand but at the end she felt like a jealous teenager.

why did he get under her skin and mess with her from inside?she thought her heart was in the wrong place and the blood in her veins felt far too hot.

as if on cue a box arrived for her,snorting with derision as she opened it.

Miss Parker realised a constant of Jarod's personality,a kind gesture with a rude one a inside the box were four figurines of the evil gremlins from the Wizard of Oz and an engraved glass ornament for Tommy's grave she guessed as the engraving read 'Guardian Angel'

The significance of which she didn't realise until she read the note

'all he ever wanted to do was save you from yourself kind of like a guardian angel,some may say'

She instantly wanted to thank him and curl up until the anniversary and just cry her way to exhaustion….

Instead she placed the bat figurines on her desk to continue her self punishment and remind herself of her position,a ruthless hunter nothing more,nothing less.


End file.
